In cable reel handling apparatus, the reels, in the loading and transporting thereof, are generally provided with rods or spindles loosely extended axially therethrough. The reel lifting arms generally have spindle receiving pockets at their free ends which, when a spindle is supported therein, are closed by pins manually inserted in an arm at positions to close the pockets. The spindles are thus free to rotate and move axially within a pocket when a reel is being unwound or is in transport. These reel rotational and vibrational movements frequently effect spindle movement out of a supported position on a lift arm with resultant injury to or inconvenience to an attendant workman.
The pin locking of a reel spindle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,790; 3,184,082; 3,625,380 and 3,902,612. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,390 a reel spindle is loosely locked in a bearing support of a split collar construction. However, the spindle is free to rotate and move axially within the collar support.